Bloody Kiss
by bloodiLove
Summary: Bella is a poor student trying to make her way to college, when she inherits a mansion form her late gradmother. When she goes to have a look you wont believe who or what she finds living in her new home. EXB Story.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Recently I had just inherited a mansion from my dead grandmother who I had never met. The news came to me rather fast. Being a poor student I was very fortunate but when I saw it I had to admit I had second thoughts.

''It's located in a remote area in the mountains. Only hunters and young people in search of ghost would ever come here, but all the people before said that it's like a haunted mansion.''

I looked back at my lawyer Mr. Brown who came with me. He didn't look at all reliable. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and crosses his arms, grinning at the place.

''How scary.'' I wasn't afraid of the 'ghosts' they said might be inside but how it's still standing was the real question.

''I agree.'' I looked over at the little plumb man that was known as Henry. My lawyer's assistant. He had been quiet ever since we had gotten in the car.

''Rumours' say that people have seen blood stains and someone wandering around in there.'' Mr. Brown said shrugging as if it were nothing. ''So should we go back and sign a few papers?'' He asked now looking nervous.

I looked at the mansion and it really didn't look too bad. The left side was completely broken down though. The roof needed to be repaired and it was completely covered in plant. I wondered if there was any water running through there?

We were standing in front of the gate and as I pushed on it and it wouldn't budge. I gave it a swift kick and down it went, er well almost half of the gate.

''Sorry.'' I said putting one arm behind my head. ''The gate wasn't opening so I just kicked it, a habit I suppose.''

I walked over the gate and up the grass pathway. ''I wonder if I can live here.''

''You want to live here!?'' Mr. Brown asked in complete shock from behind.

''Well I already left my uncles place so I'm going to stay here tonight.''

They both were looking at me as if I had gone completely mad. I gave a small laugh.

''I don't think that there are any ghosts living here.'' I walked up to the giant double door. I opened it slowly and inside it was just as I predicted, old and stuffy. It looked grand but so old; I guess I can't really live here.

'Ahhh!'' I looked over at my lawyer who was now on the ground hold his leg. Who knew he had such a girly scream. ''Something just grabbed my leg!'' He yelled again.

''It's just stuck in the floor.'' I said kneeing down and helping him up along with Henry. But it really did look haunted. Complete with spider webs and everything.

I looked down at my hand and I saw blood!? What was blood doing on my hand?

''Ah!'' Henry yelled hiding his face in his hands.

A swarm of bat's came down from the ceiling and came down like a spiral. Hovering all over us. My arms were flying out in front of my face to get them off of me.

Out of nowhere a guest of wined appeared dust flew all around the room I covered my eyes until it was silent well except for the screaming of my so called professional help.

I opened my eyes to be met by a pair of dark green eyes and dark reddish brown hair. A boy? What was he doing here? He looked more like a god than ever. He was standing on the grand staircase in the center of the room.

''Who are you? There is no trespassing here!''My lawyer yelled stepping back towards the door.

''Trespassing?'' He repeated slow with a smirk, his face was hidden but his eyes were mocking. I looked at Mr. Brown who was backing towards the door.

''What the-'' He moved so fast I could barely see him. He was suddenly behind my lawyer and before I knew it a spray of blood splattered on the floor.

''Ah!'' He grabbed his neck his eyes in shock.

He moved again in front of the giant windows that were below the stair case and in the moon light I could see his figure better. He was standing there licking the blood off of his fingers. A vampire.

A chill came through the air. I looked back and Henry was running for the door along with Mr. Brown. So the rumours were true. I started to run but my feet weren't going as fast as I wanted them too.

Before I knew it I felt a pair of arms around me. One wrapped around over top of my right arm and his other hand grabbing my left wrist. I could feel his nose skim the back of my neck and his teeth graze my skin. My breath was heavy and so was his. He was going to bit me.

But I wasn't going to let him! I used my hand to grab his arm and with all my might and knelt down and threw him over my shoulder.

''Edward!'' Someone yelled. I was a man with hair as golden as the sun appeared behind him. His grace was unbelievable.

''Don't move so much your no better than a human you know.'' He said crossing his arms at him. Scolding him like a father and son.

''I underestimated her.'' The boy said..wait. Edward was his name?

''How dare you Isabella Swan.'' How did he know my name!? He grimaced at me.

I got up and whipped the dust off of my skirt and pulled out a cloth that I had tucked away. His head was bleeding from the side so I went to the whip it. I took a quick look back to the door to see that my professional help had made a getaway.

''No more to the right.'' He said pouting. ''And you even ripped my shirt.''

''Sorry.'' I muttered.

''Wait why do I have to treat your wound anyway!'' I said throwing the cloth at him.

''You're the one who threw me around!'' He said defensively.

''Well your joke did frighten her.'' The blonde said taking my side.

''I was just teasing you because you looked so scared.'' Edward stood up and walked into another room.

''Come.'' The blond man said. ''We'll explain everything to you.''

He walked out of the room and I followed him into what looked like a living room, or once was. It was old fashioned couches and a fireplace that looked like it hadn't been lit in years. The wood looked old and worn but there was something beautiful about it. It was like stepping back in time.

''I'm Edwards servant, Carlisle. I am also a vampire.''

''Why are you two here?'' I asked taking a seat across from Edward. He sat there arms crossed, a blank look on his face as he stared at me.

''We were friends with Maria your late grandmother, she let us stay here. But we know that you are now the owner of the mansion Bella.''

What the heck is going on! Vampires aren't suppose to exist outside of movies and Halloween parties!? I watched as Carlisle stood between us explaining everything to me, though I was distracted more by his beauty.

''It's nice to meet you.'' Carlisle said. Well that's a little hard to believe.

''I'm sorry to tell you this.'' I said looked down at my hands. I can't go along with this stupid story.

''I don't want it.'' I said matter of factly.

''What?'' They both looked at me confused.

''I'm thinking of demolishing the house and selling the land. Please leave.'' They were both in shock. Damn I guess I had to explain but why should I? I mean this is my mansion.

Edward looked at me with a glare and Carlisle shuffled back and forward between us with his eyes. Like he was ready for a fight to break out.

''I want to become a lawyer and college is going to be expensive.'' I looked back at Edward he looked uninterested.

''Besides I can't live with Vampires.'' I watched as his eyes widened for a minute and then he went back to just glaring.

''I see.'' He leaned back into the couch resting his head on his hand. ''Is that all you wanted to say?''

I felt that familiar chill again and then my body was stiff. I couldn't move, even getting air into my lungs was beginning to be difficult. I wanted to clutch my throat but I couldn't move.

''Your selfish attitude is annoying but I do admire your strength.'' I looked back into his eyes which had turned completely black, a dark smirk on his lips.

''Relax.'' He said stand up. ''It's not going to hurt or anything.''

''It's not far to bewitch her.'' I heard Carlisle say.

''Like I care.''

My head was dizzy and I started to sway slightly. He was in front of me and his face was so close to mine. I wanted to look away but those dark eyes were sucking me in. His sent intoxicating.

His hand was on my cheek and then he traced it down to my neck and to the buttons on my blouse. He undid the first couple and my body was more then willing to go along with the ride. NO! My mind was screaming at me! I couldn't move I couldn't stop him. He undid a few more.

''NO!'' I yelled and slapped his hand away.

''Phew.'' I head Carlisle whisper.

For a second there I felt like I didn't have a care in the world. How terrible.

''You jerk how dare you!'' I yelled back at him. I looked down to see my bra exposed to him. I could feel the blush on my face. I quickly buttoned my shirt back up missing a few holes I'm sure. I got up and ran behind the couch holding my chest.

''You resisted my charm.'' He said stocking towards me.

''What?'' Charm?'' Is that what he did? His eyes had returned to their normal green as he came towards me giving me a sexy smile. Wait..can a smile be sexy?

''What an interesting person to be around.'' He was directly in front of me now too close for my liking or my minds anyway. I moved my head away and he gripped my chin with his hand so that I was staring right into his eyes.

''Wanna be my bride?'' Huh!?


	2. Chapter 2

It was late as Carlisle took me down a hallway with an oil lamp gripped in his hand. I didn't know those were still around in this day and age. I couldn't believe Edward had asked me to be his bride!? Was he crazy? Maybe I threw him to hard.

''A vampire can only take blood from one human. We call this person a bride.'' He lifted the light to show the rest of the hallway in front of us. We finally reached a room, after passing so many. I wanted to look but if I stopped I'm sure I would get lost.

'' A vampires power comes from drinking the blood of his bride. That's why vampires don't fully mature until they find there bride.'' He pulled out a key and stuck it in the key hole.

He turned to face me. ''The blood you saw on your lawyer wasn't real.'' He chuckled.

Carlisle opened the door and walked in turning on a lamp. I was beginning to think we had no power in this house.

The room was beautiful. It was a king size bed made out of wood. Four large posts on the corners that stood tall with a drape to hide you inside. There was a side table with another lamp that I flicked on. The bed was a little dusty but it would do.

''This is the room Marie used when she was young, It's late please get some rest.'' He turned back towards the door. He closed it half way and gave me this eerie look. ''Well then see you later.''

I laid down on the bed, I was exhausted. When I closed my eyes all I could see was Edwards face and remembering him asking '_'wanna be my bride?''_ Uh! What a ridiculous thought. Me being his bride and beside I'm...

''_She left her own child behind, how troublesome.'' I saw the members of my family arguing about who was going to take me in._

''_What a terrible child.'' One woman said as she shook her head. _

I could see myself as a child again. Alone scared and unwanted .

I woke up in a cold sweet. That dream again huh? Could my mind not think of anything more creative to dream about? I turned over put my head into my pillow. My childhood was such a night mare.

It wasn't until I heard a crack of lightning that I noticed the sound of foot step's in the room. My body froze, my eyes wide open. Then I felt it. The chill. I couldn't move again. Was Edward doing this to me!? I wanted to yell out and scream.

I left the bed dip, a body climbed over me and when I focused my eyes it was Carlisle!? What the hell was he doing? His eyes were completely black was he lowered his head to my neck. I could hear him panting and his teeth above my skin as his hot breath tickled me. He had my arms pinned down. No! My mind was screaming again.

''That's enough.'' I looked over and saw Edward sitting on one of the dresser's. Carlisle stopped and moved his head back. The colour in his eyes starting to come back.

''How dare you touch my girl. Even if it's you! I won't forgive you if you touch Isabella!'' His face was dark and his eyes were as piercing as ever. Carlisle hesitated for a moment until Edward broke out in a hiss that even frightened me.

Carlisle got off of me and headed towards the door. ''I'm sorry Isabella I didn't mean to scare you. I don't have a bride so I was just-'' He broke off and I was a tear come down his face. Was he crying? No they couldn't.

''I'm in the mood to indulge in something.'' His face was in complete lust. What the hell? Multiple personality disorder.

''Get out!'' Edward yelled kicking him around the door.

I sat there on my bed holding myself. I didn't expect that from him at all. I guess blood lust was a little more complicated.

''Why would Carlisle...?'' I said taking deep breaths.

''Your unaware of the situation.'' Edward said crossing his arms. ''He went crazy because of your sent.''

''I smell?'' I asked raising my eyebrows.

''Yeah I noticed it too when I first met you.'' He came over and sat on the bed in front of me.

''You have the scent of sweet blood underneath your fair skin.'' His lifted a piece of my hair. ''If I suck your blood I can become a fully developed vampire.''

His lifted it up to his lips and kissed it. ''You're a very fine girl.'' I was sucked in again by his green eyes so beautiful. He was just so sexy, Damn me and my hormones. I wanted to lean in and taste those lips. I leaned in on my own coming closer to his face he came in closer his breath intoxicating.

''That's why your blood is mine.'' He pulled back. Edward got up leaving me hanging there with my mouth open. He had me trapped under his spell!..his sexy as ever spell! Uh.

My mind finally came back. ''Don't treat me like food!'' I said throwing my pillow at the door and I heard him laugh down the hallway.

Who would want to be his bride anyway!?...besides I'm an unwanted child.

Class seemed to go on forever. I sat there bored moving my eyes from the teacher to the book and back to my paper again. It was an endless pattern. When the bell finally rang I quickly closed all my books and shoved all papers in. I was just out the door when I heard my name being called.

''Hey Bella!'' I could recognize that girly voice anywhere.

''Yeah Jess?'' I turned around and I saw her walking towards me. He hair long and brown, eyes with more make-up than ever.

''Were having a wrap up party for the cultural festival-'' Uh I don't have time for this.

''Sorry I can't go.'' I said honestly, I really wanted to get going I had to deal with a falling house and two vampires.

''Can't go?'' I looked behind her to see Lauran walking up with Mike. ''You should or the other's will think your being unfriendly.''

She was beside Jessica snickering at me. '' You may be smart but. Oh I know, why don't you get a boyfriend?'' She looked at me up and down like she was analyzing me. ''Too bad no one will have fun with you since you're a square.''

I know it's not nice that I can't go out but she didn't have to go that far! Who the hell-

''Hey!'' I looked behind me and saw that Edward was there and so was most of the female population. Staring and giggling at him. He had leather pants on and a ripped back shirt. His hair in a disarray as usual. His face fierce.

''Edward what are you doing here!?'' I said shocked.

''He's so hot!'' I heard Jessica and Lauran say giggling.

''I'm here to fetch you.'' He wrapped his arm around me. ''To make sure you don't run away.'' He skimmed his nose lightly against my jaw and it made my knees weak.

''Is he your boyfriend!?'' Lauran asked in disbelief. Edward gave her a simple stare.

''Who's this nasty girl?'' He asked monotone.

Lauran just stood there in shock. ''Well I thought you didn't fool around but I guess I was wrong. Your parents were bad so it's only expected that you be too.''

How dare she bring up my parents! I felt like a knife was getting jabbed into me and it kept digging deeper and deeper.

''I hear that your dad did something bad and then disappeared.'' Jessica whispered. ''Bad parents have bad children, what did you expect?''

I felt the tears coming to my eyes and I wish I was at home again alone where I felt comfortable.

''Hey! Shut the fuck up! Who do you-''

''No Edward.'' He looked down at me and I looked back up at him.

''This kind of treatment is nothing.'' I looked back at Jessica and Lauran. '' I believe that I can make myself worthy other peoples respect. If you don't like me fine. But don't involve my father.''

I gave a deep breath. ''Play far.'' I gave them a simple smile and looked back at Edward. ''I'll accept any challenge they through at me.''

We started walking home me slightly in front and I gave myself a moment and then stop to look at him.

''I appreciate the help but please don't use any weird charms when your outside the mansion.'' He nodded in agreement and we kept walking.

''So what happened to your parents?'' I stopped and looked back at him. He asked seriously.

''Well I don't have any.'' I bowed my head slightly. ''That's not what I ment to say... My mother died from an illness and my father is still missing. He was accused for a crime, but he was innocent. I want to be able to help him and that's why I want to become a lawyer.''

I could feel the tears again and turned around, away from the eyes. ''There are many people who care if I have parents or not and it makes finding a apart time job hard.''

I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. His chest against my back was hard, I guess I couldn't hold in all my tears.

''Ed-Edward.''

''I'm easily touched with things like this.'' His lips were by my ear, I could feel his breath.

'' I told you yesterday you are a very fine girl and it's true because I said so. Have more confidence in yourself.''

What's going on? Even though you've been rude before how dare you say such things that will make me cry. He held me for a while and when we started walking he stayed close to my side and for the first time in I wanted someone to be there.


	3. Chapter 3

''Alright!'' I said with a big smile on my face. I stared down at my creation and it looked ok, well at least to me any way.

''What are you doing?'' Edward asking coming into the kitchen.

''Oh nothing.'' He did his damn speed trick again and was right in front of me where I was holding the fish I had made.

''Is it Edible?'' I felt my face blush.

''I made a little mistake...I don't know what vampires eat I'm not thanking you or anything- I guess you don't want it any way.'' I was twiddling my fingers, why was I getting all nervous! It's not like I need to impress him any way!

I picked up the plate to through it out but Edward took it away from me and in an instant it was gone.

''It's for me isn't it?'' He asked. His tone all knowing.

''It. Is.'' I said blushing.

Edward held it close to his face and then went to sit down at the table. He studied it for a moment before picking a piece up with his fork.

''Bella, Carlisle and I are a kind of vegetarian vampires. We only drink the blood of animals...not that I expect a human to suspect that, but you made it for me so...''

''Oh Edward you don't have too-'' I watched as he was about to take his first bit when in the next second it was gone.

''Thank you so much!'' Carlisle said as he stood by the coffee maker. ''That was delicious.''

''YOU IDOIT DONT APPEAR OUT OF NO WHERE AND EAT MY FOOD!'' Edward said pointing a knife at him.

''It was a very deep flavour, or should I say a very strong flavour, human food is so odd.'' He said as he came beside me. ''Perhaps I should try his too?'' He said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I stiffened as Edward threw the knife missing his face by an inch. ''Don't even think about it.''

''Well you're as lively as ever. Why don't you go have tea in the garden with Bella? She hasn't been out there yet.'' Carlisle suggested opening the patio doors from the kitchen.

I made my way outside and walked into a long arch of thousands of flowers. Down by the end was a little patio set with a green flower design on the chairs. I took a seat and Edward followed with the tea set.

''Wow. What beautiful flowers.''

''They've been growing from a small hedge, aren't they pretty? It's nice to have tea here.'' Edward said giving me a warm glaze.

''Carlisle would you like some tea too?'' I said being polite as he made his way out.

''Oh no, but Edward you forgot the sugar.'' Edward rolled his eyes. ''I'll get it.'' He said getting up.

Carlisle sat down a cross from me. He rolled up his sleeves, his pale skin was beautiful, shining almost. He must have caught me staring because he gave me a warm smile.

''I don't think I'll be having anymore human delights for a long time.'' He said smiling.

''So...uh you and Edward must have been here for a long time.''

''Yes, we have nowhere else to go.'' He said running his fingers threw his hair, a habit Edward had too. ''For us it's a place we cannot leave just like Maria herself. Our kind chased us off but she look us in and even though it was trouble-some for her she saved us. Edward's father or creator wanted Edward to see humans as nothing, just a passing meal but Edward had compassion and didn't want to be called a monster, that's why he has yet to choose a bride. He doesn't want to curse someone with this life style.''

Ah I see its loneliness.

''Plus he didn't try at all to find a bride because of his dislike for humans, I was quite surprised when he decided on you.''

''But you've made it this far. What does the animal blood do?''

''It keeps us strong, but like I said he cannot be a full vampire unless he has a bride.''

He's just looking for his own place and his own worth. Not wanting to be a monster. Carlisle's face turned sad , but he seemed relaxed telling me this.

''What are you guys talking about?'' I gasp! As Edward was right behind me his face beside me!

''Ah nothing, just talking.'' I said waving my hands. ''Right Carlisle?'' I went to look over and he had disappeared. Damn vampires and there disappearing acts!

''Hey can you fix my shirt?'' He asked hold it out to me.

''Why should I have to do it?'' I said crossing my arms.

''It's the one you ripped the first night you through me.''

He sat down beside me and I couldn't help but feel that pull towards him. So regardless of how it comes across as wanting someone and having that person want you back may be a nice thing to experience.

''Oh well.'' I said stitching it.

''Hey you ripped it.''

I finished, and when I held it up it didn't look that great.

''What the hell happened to it?'' He said laughing. ''It looks worse.''

''Well sorry!'' I said blushing thrashing it at him.

I went back inside to my room to get my homework out. I couldn't make a good bride. I couldn't cook, or mend shirts. Plus I'm pretty sure he hates me. I looked down as I heard my phone start to vibrate.

''Yes?'' I said annoyed.

''This is Mr. Brown I'm sorry about what happened the other day. That was such a bad joke. We should have called the police in any case I am calling about the sale of your property...''

''Ah about that I need more time to decided.''

''Oh?'' He said surprised.

''To pay for college I can try to get a scholarship so I don't think I'll have to sell it..''

''Oh hold on I heard that you wanted to be a lawyer and you're doing very well in school right? Why don't you try interning for me? I mean as a part-timer? Trust me on his! Please reconsider selling the place.''

An internship with a lawyer, I could get my head start. Mr. Brown said his goodbyes and told me to call him back asap! Always looking for money that one.

''Was that the lawyer?'' I turned around to see Edward at the door. I'm sure the expression on my face gave everything away.

''Listen'' He said walking up to me. ''Are you going to sell the place?''

''I... It's a big chance for me if I can work for him, If I can become a lawyer then I can help my father...''

''If you're not sure then you should sell it.'' I looked up shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth. ''If you sold it and became a lawyer, it would make your grandmother happy.''

He turned instantly to walk out of my room, it was almost like instinct to run after him.

''wait!'' I yelled.

''There are many other places I can go to instead of his mansion.''

''Liar! Carlisle already told me...'' I said grabbing his arm. He gave me a kind and gentile smile and it sent my heart flying.

He stood in front of me. He lifted my chin with his hand and pressed his lips ever so gently into mine and I froze. Was he trying to make fun of me!? Why was he kissing me so suddenly! I brought my arm up and slapped him. God! Did that ever hurt!'

''ow, I'm just collecting payment for me to leave.'' He said ''Cant I even get a kiss? don't use your hands to discuss things.'' He said walking away again. ''It's too bad though I really admired your strength.''

What do you mean? You don't have to tell me that. I'll become a lawyer so...I can find my own worth and my own place...shit. What is it that I really want? I fell to the floor, and my heart felt like it was sinking under water.


End file.
